


Baby, You Don’t Have To Rush

by MorningGlory2



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cuddles, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, GUD SEX, Inspired by Toothbrush by DNCE, M/F Sex, Morning Sex, One Night Stand, Reader Insert, Some Fluff, i have a feeling there will be more, seb knows how to work it all, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: “I thought you’d left,” came his gravelly voice, still raw with sleep as he pressed his lips to the hollow between your neck and your shoulder. You shivered and sucked in a breath. “But then I saw your clothes still all over the floor and that my shirt was missing. I have to say—I’d have been disappointed if you’d left without saying goodbye.”You couldn’t help yourself—you melted right into his strong, broad chest. Your hands steadied you on the counter. “I was trying to make us coffee, I hope that was okay,” you tilted your head as his mouth became more insistent. He grazed your skin with his few days old beard and you bit your lip to fight the moan.





	Baby, You Don’t Have To Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GinaBaker1666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaBaker1666/gifts).



> This is for a dear friend :) I’m not very experienced in this reader insert thing so I hope this is okay! I hope everyone ends up as compromised as I was while writing this lol!! Sebastian is a sexy mofo. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! @ captainrogerrsbeard

The morning sun was just peeking through the kitchen curtains and you were glad for it. It was helping you see what you were doing: fussing with a French Press. It had seemed easy enough but admittedly you weren’t well-versed in such a thing. 

 

Maybe you were trying to impress him. 

 

All right. You definitely were trying to impress him. 

 

But knowing that sexy bare ass was asleep in his bed where you left him was too much. You had to distract yourself. Was waking him for round three too much? What was standard one-night stand behavior? You didn’t do this. 

 

But when Sebastian Stan bought your drinks and then seduced you into coming home with him, you went.  _ Beyond willingly.  _

 

You were a fan, of course. You knew who he was. But it wasn’t about that. He’d sat down next to you at the bar you frequented and had started chatting with you. Bought you a drink and the conversation came easy. Three drinks and three shots later you two managed to flag a taxi and fall into his bed, the sex that followed proving to be quite life altering. The man was attentive.  _ Very _ attentive. 

 

You had a sweet soreness between your thighs that you felt occasionally as you moved, and your nipples ached slightly against his white tee shirt you wore. He had a mouth on him, you had realized, and a love for breasts. He had given your breasts  _ all _ that love last night. 

 

You fussed with the press as you blushed, setting out the mugs you had found in a cabinet. Plain white mugs. His kitchen was clean, but it felt lived in—dishes in the drying rack, round canisters of flour, sugar, cookies, and biscotti on the counter. 

 

The hem of his shirt barely hit your thighs, your black panties exposed as you bent over to read the newspaper clipping that was held up by a magnet on the toaster. It was an odd place for something like that to be, but you weren’t able to read it because you felt the press of fabric to the back of your thighs and ass, two hands sliding down over your hips. You jumped and squeaked  in surprise, but you couldn’t spin to face him because his hands held you against the counter. 

 

“I thought you’d left,” came his gravelly voice, still raw with sleep as he pressed his lips to the hollow between your neck and your shoulder. You shivered and sucked in a breath. “But then I saw your clothes still all over the floor and that my shirt was missing. I have to say—I’d have been disappointed if you’d left without saying goodbye.” 

 

You couldn’t help yourself—you melted right into his strong, broad chest. Your hands steadied you on the counter. “I was trying to make us coffee, I hope that was okay,” you tilted your head as his mouth became more insistent. He grazed your skin with his few days old beard and you bit your lip to fight the moan. 

 

“It’s fine,” he replied sweetly, and you could tell he meant it, “as long as you come on back to bed with that coffee and stop hiding your noises from me,” he sucked hard right by your jugular and you couldn’t help but moan out loudly. He grinned against your flesh. “ _ There she is _ ,” he whispered, pleased with himself as his hands gripped your waist tighter. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

 

That sent a thrill up your spine you couldn’t explain. It lit every nerve on fire as you fully anticipated what he might have in store for you. And you were sober this time. That lead to a little bit of nerves mixed with the desire to feel him without any alcohol numbing your experience. And it had been a hell of an experience even with the alcohol. 

 

“I’ll be in bed waiting,” he released you, letting you turn to see he was very much affected by you, his white boxers not hiding his erection in the least. He was adorable in his morning light, hair mussed, his stubble thicker, his eyes still puffy with sleep. You forgot the coffee as you wandered behind him, following him like a horse to a carrot. 

 

He seemed to know just what you were after as he pulled you down on the bed with him, rolling so you were under him, his eyes flashing with need and mischief. “I’m gonna make you come at least three times before we’re done,” you giggled at his self-challenge—apparently he needed to top the two times he’d made you come each time he’d had you last night. You were up for the challenge. 

 

“Think you can?” You taunted, watching as he pushed up the shirt to run his lips over your soft stomach, up to your breasts that now spilled out of the pushed up fabric. He grasped one and suckled the other, making you squirm as he circled the sensitive bud with his tongue. 

 

“Baby doll, I know I can. Just lay back and let me work,” he murmured as he slipped down, pulling your panties with him as he slipped between your thighs. For all you wanted his mouth on you—and you did—you needed that cock between your legs before you exploded. You remembered how full you’d felt, how stretched and how he fucked into you, driving that tip so deep you could feel every inch of him milking you for every orgasm he could give you. To be under the weight of his beautiful body, his mouth pressed to yours...that was all you wanted. 

 

“Please fuck me, Sebastian,” you requested, arms reaching for him, legs spreading to accommodate his hips. You watched surprise and then desire pass over his face and he didn’t need to be asked twice. He slipped out of his boxers as you roughly pulled the white shirt over your head. He dug through his side drawer for a condom as you wrapped a hand around that beautiful length, throbbing and red and ready just for you. He’d be buried to the hilt inside you momentarily and you were already soaked at the thought. 

 

“I guess my cock left a lasting impression,” he kidded as he thrust into your palm, gasping as you squeezed just right. You grinned from your spot against the gray pillows, basking in the fact you were the one making him like this. 

 

“That wasn’t all that left a lasting impression,” you replied with hunger, “I just feel empty and could really use that feeling of being full again,” you widened your eyes innocently, nibbling your bottom lip and he was done for. He moved your hand away and rolled the condom down his length, pushing a thigh wide as he settled on his knees, the top of his cock mere inches from your wetness. 

 

“Well let’s fix that then,” he practically groaned, shifting and sinking into you without further ado. Your back arched and your sigh was felt in your soul as he filled you up once more, fitting your body with utter perfection. That rounded tip nudged deep inside you  _ just right _ , leaning you gasping as he pushed as deep as he could into you. He settled on top of you and captured your lips in a slow kiss, much less rushed than those of the night before. You marveled in his taste, licking at his sweet lips, nibbling as he groaned. Morning breath be damned. This was Sebastian you were currently tangled around. 

 

Coffee forgotten, you lost yourself in the feel of every low and slow sway of his hips. Skin to skin, warm and soft. For all you wanted him to throw you around, this was the kind of lazy morning sex you craved. He seemed to know just what you wanted, just what was going on inside your mind. One hand drifted down to your knee, fingers sliding under it to hold your leg wide, to change the angle so he ground down directly where you needed to friction. 

 

Every push of his hips was deliberate and deep. Every drag of his scruff across your skin made you whimper. Every nudge of his cock deep inside you made you moan. You were loud for him. But they were honest sounds. And his own groans roused yours in reply. Hearing those noises from his lips, feeling then rumble against your skin….an orgasm was bubbling up in your body, tightening and tightening, your breathing and heart rate building and building and building…

 

You let go with a cry. Your head tipped back and your back arched into him and you could feel the wetness that slicked up his length. The sound resonated through the bedroom and his praising  _ atta girl _ left you whimpering for more as his thrusts never slowed and stumbled. He simply started to build you back up with a change of angle, and you started to move beneath him, matching him for every stroke. 

 

“Wanna get on top?” He asked lowly against your neck.  _ Oh God yes.  _

 

“Mmm okay,” you consented, letting him pull out to switch with you semi gracefully. That empty feeling made you move quickly, your naked body straddling his hips with no shame. You didn’t need to worry about being self conscious...his blue gray eyes raked your body like you were the most delicious thing he’d ever seen. 

 

“Come on, sweetness. Ride that cock,” his voice had this rasp to it, this low affectionate tone and goosebumps broke out over your skin. You took him in hand and guided yourself down over him until you were fully seated and he was so deep you had gasp. His hands settled on your thighs at first and when you finally opened your eyes again you marveled at the flush that covered his face and chest, the sprinkling of hair there making you put your hands down just to feel it beneath your fingers. 

 

He was fit. So fucking muscular and lean. You held on as you started to rock forward and back. His cock nudged a sweet spot inside you, the tip rubbing just right and with the tilt of your hips your clit rubbed against his body just how you needed it. You felt  _ hot _ , you felt  _ breathless _ . 

 

He encouraged you with his groans and praise, but he was quiet mostly, his eyes roaming you giving you everything you needed to keep moving. You rolled your hips over and over and you could feel how slick you made his skin beneath you. You were so, so wet. You weren’t even sorry. 

 

“Let me feel you, baby. Come on...come again,” he encouraged in that  _ voice _ and you drove yourself then to the edge, your cries escalating in volume. He ate it up, his hands on your hips now, helping you, pushing you, letting you fall over the edge. Your pussy clenched and quakes around him, your body curling forward over him as you shuddered from the release. 

 

He let your hips slow as his hands grazed up your back. He whispered, “So good, baby, so fucking good,” to you as you came down. You were sweating now and you could see he was too as you opened your eyes. He looked like he was barely hanging on. “You got one more in you?” He all but growled. You were panting but you nodded because  _ yesyesyes _ . 

 

He pushed you off gently, and you moved to your stomach. He kept you there, not even bothering to lift your hips. It was intimate, the way he dragged his lips over the back of your shoulders, down your spine. You squirmed a little as his stubbled chin found your round ass, and he  _ bit down _ on your cheek, making your fish and moan into the comforter. He was enjoying himself. It was very evident. 

 

He spread you open, taking in all of you. You felt vulnerable but his groans told you that you had nothing to feel vulnerable about. He massaged your ass as you tilted up a little bit and you felt him release and press your thighs apart as he dropped down onto you, the head of his cock pushing inside your soaked entrance easily. You moaned and pushed back against him, arching your back up to receive every heated thrust. He pushing up over you and continued to kiss and lick across your sweaty skin. 

 

Gripping the messy sheets beneath you, you let your moans free. The bed gave your clit friction, his cock stroked your inner walls so perfectly. You could feel the buildup, the urge inside you, and the harder he moved now, the closer and closer you got. 

 

You whined his name as he pressed a kiss to the back of one shoulder and bit down, possibly leaving a mark. The pain shot through you like a shot of whiskey, followed by the drive of pleasure as he kept up his suddenly merciless thrusts. 

 

“Come with me,” he whispered, breathing ragged and voice tell you how far gone he was. You nodded rapidly and drove your hips up into him and down into the bed. It got almost sloppy, almost too rough but you came suddenly and hard with a scream into the bedding below you as his own orgasm took over, his hips faltering and then pressing  _ hard _ into you as he finally spilled himself into the condom. 

 

It was a long moment of his body upon yours, heavy breathing filling the bedroom as you let your hearts calm down. He moved first, to discard the condom and find you a towel. He didn’t both with clothes though, which you highly appreciated as his bare, tight, ass made its way into the en suite bathroom, returning with a soft red towel for you.  _ Red _ . His color choice for his towels made you grin. 

 

“Thank you,” you replied almost shyly as you took it from him. “I made a mess,” you admitted with blushing cheeks. He grinned wide. 

 

“I like it,” he replied honestly and easily as he slipped into bed beside you, his arms encircling your bare body easily as he pulled you in. You went more than willingly, snuggling into the large bed and the muscular man beside you. “Let’s forget the coffee for now,” he mumbled into your hair. “I’m in no rush. Are you?” 

 

_ Hell no!  _ “Nope,” you replied calmly, grinning softly as you let your face fall toward him. He still smelled so fucking good, his cologne enveloping you and mixing with the sweet scent of sex and his sheets. “I feel tired suddenly.” 

 

“Me too. Let’s sleep a little more and then we’ll see about breakfast,” he smiled so sweetly it made your heart ache and you let your brain take a vacation on overthinking this. You basked in the moment, in the pleasure the man had just heaped upon you. What this would lead to, you couldn’t possibly predict. For now you’d just enjoy this pleasant surprise and the company of the sexy and sweet man beside you. You let your eyes close, listening to him hum a song you didn’t recognize until you both fell asleep in the late morning light. 

 

————-

 

_ I don't want this to end _ __  
_ And there's no need to play pretend _ __  
_ If you stay with me again _ _  
_ __ Would you mind closing the bedroom door

 


End file.
